


The First Time I Saw You

by peachykory



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory





	The First Time I Saw You

The first time Dr. Cullen saw her was at a PTA meeting. She was sitting in the back row with a notebook on her lap, doodling and not really focusing on anything in particular. Carine usually hated these meetings and found going to them pointless, but as she stared at the beauty in the back row there was a ghost of a feeling tugging at her chest. Something about being here on this night felt right. 

Carine made her way to the back where the woman was sitting. She usually sat back there anyway so it wouldn't be weird, right? At least that's what she told herself as she sat in the empty seat next to her. "Hello," She said, turning to her. "I'm Carine Cullen. My kids go here." She could have kicked herself at that moment. Of course, her kids go here. 

"Oh, you're Bella and Emmett's mother?" A bright smile crossed her face. "I'm Esme Platt. I have them for English. They're very wonderful and bright kids." 

Carine smiled at this. It was nothing new. She knew her adopted kids were always well mannered and behaved wonderfully in school. Teachers always complimented them when they had a chance. "Thank you. I-" Before she could say another word the head of the PTA cut her off to start the meeting. 

Esme had excused herself a few minutes before the meeting was over and though Caring was waiting around for her - mingling with other parents - she never showed back up. Part of her wondered if it was just a dream. That was until she saw her again two weeks later. 

The hospital was busy that night. A stomach virus was going around and just about half the town had shown up at one point during the day to the ER. It would be another double for her, though she wouldn't complain about it. Her co-workers, on the other hand, were a different story. She would nod along with them as they rambled on about not wanting to stay late or how people didn't need to come in for something so simple. Carine just couldn't understand it. People got scared when there was an illness going around. It was obvious that they would come looking for answers. 

As she made her rounds checking on the old and newer patients - a scent caught her attention. She would have recognized it anywhere. Esme. 

Once giving the go-ahead for Mrs. Milligan to leave - Carine made her way to Esme. She had hoped that she wasn't sick but never recalled seeing her name on the patient list. As Carine pulled back the curtains she saw Esme sitting with an elderly woman. "Oh, hello, Miss Platt. How are you?" 

"I'm well, thank you. I hope you don't mind me being here. Mrs. Peters is my neighbor and she asked me to bring her in. I didn't want to leave her side until someone checked on her." 

"No, of course, that's fine. You can stay if you'd like." Carine said. After asking some questions and checking all the necessities, she decided Mrs. Peters was good to go - and informed both her and Esme it was just the stomach flu and should pass by the next day. 

Carine walked the two to the door - stopping Esme while a nurse pushed Mrs. Peters out to the car in a wheelchair. "I know this might seem a bit forward, Miss Platt, but I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee sometime." 

Esme smiled a smile that was infectious and caused Carine to as well. "I would love that, Dr. Cullen." She took out a small notepad and wrote her number on it, handing it to the doctor. "I'll see you around." 

And with that, she was gone once again. But this time Carine did not have to worry about not seeing her again. The smile never left her face for the rest of her shift as she kept Esme's number close by her to memorize her. 


End file.
